Body switch
by whitetiger2712
Summary: kim and Jack are the best friends, but when they got in a horrible fight, that suddenly changes everything! but one uncarefully spoken wish and they both change body's and they suddenly need to live each others lives!
1. the beginning of it all

**Jack's POV**  
It was getting late but i don't care! I was mad! Really mad.  
How could Kim say something like that to me!  
I like Cathy Davis and Kim shouldn't offended me, again!  
This wasn't the first time we had a fight about Cathy, but hey, I could date whoever I want right?!  
She was going out with another guy as well! What is her busyness with that!  
She doesn't understand me like at all!  
I turned my computer on and checked my mail.  
I've got a weird mail from Jerry. It was readable, even though jerry wasn't good in writing at all.

It said.  
hey dude  
How r ya doin? Hey can you do me a favor bro?  
I need to ask my kelsy to the prom in 5 days, but I wanna do something total swag yo!  
Please tell me.  
Grtz the Jerry yo

Even though I'm mad I answered jerry's mail. And gave him some advice.  
After I answered I put the computer on stand-by and undressed myself.  
I had a scar on my belly, from the time Kay had beaten me up.  
I looked at it and anger boiled up even more!  
Kim doesn't know a thing what I went through every day.  
My bed was waiting for me, but for some reason, I couldn't sleep just yet.  
I was tired but not as tired to go to sleep. I looked at a picture of me and the gang.  
Eddie was jumping on Miltons back, who was on the moment of falling,  
jerry was holding his arms around me and Milton and laughed at them.  
Kim had put her arms around me and her face rested on my shoulder, while I kinda pushed mine against hers.  
How could she do this to me! She was my best friend! Well….she still is, I think…?  
But she doesn't have to tell me what to do! I can make my own decisions. Was my last thought before I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up feeling kinda bad.  
I care about Kim and fights always make me feel bad.  
Even though I knew I was right, I knew Kim has the same thing. She told me that before.  
That is why we almost never fight. I packed my school stuff and put it in my backpack.  
After breakfast I took a quick look at my schedule and saw that I was, once again, really was busy.  
The last weeks there was not a day that I had nothing to do!  
9:00 AM at school, 10:00 AM meeting with Mr, Stevens. 11:30 AM helping at gym class 15:15 PM karate training, 16:30 babysitting Stewy.  
And this was just a small piece of the whole thing!  
I walked to school and saw the guys waiting at the entrance of the school.  
I joined them and together we walked inside. Kim wasn't there yet but she'll showed up.  
I just knew that. Besides, I didn't need her right now! She was always correcting me what to do.  
And right now, I didn't need to be corrected!

The first class was history.  
It was a lesson not that interesting but sometime quite welcome, because sometimes you get to work together with people.  
We walked to the class room and when we arrived Kim already was there.  
"hey guys." she said happily, followed by a null, "Jack." I replied at the same way she did.  
Totally expressionless. But despite the lack of expression I showed I was broken inside.

**Kim's POV**

When Jack walked into history class and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes that starred right back at me I just wanted to scream at him that I was sorry.

Of course, me having my pride issues chickened out and gave him a null, "Jack."  
I was surprised though when he gave me a null, "Kim," right back it wasn't like him at all!  
usually he would start rambling on about how he was sorry for the fight that he didn't cause.  
I knew when I looked into those chocolate brown eyes when he said my name like that I saw right through his act.  
He was broken inside. I think it was about the fight we had the other day…or maybe I actually broke Jack Brewer.  
The only thing I could think of was, "But how?"

_**Flashback**_

Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were all hanging by Kim's locker waiting for her so they could all walk to the Bobby wasabi Dojo where they train in karate afterschool. Kim walked down the stairs of the highschool with her boyfriend Brad King and made her way over to her locker with Brad along side her.  
Jack was having a conversation with the guys, but abruptly stopped talking, seeing the blonde beauty walk to her locker with a boat old of textbooks in her hands, talking to Brad in a happy voice as she struggled with all the books.  
Jack seeing Kim stumble with the textbooks in her hands quickly came to her rescue..  
unlike Brad catching the blonde girl with the books in her hands; who was about to tumble onto the dirty hallway floor.  
Kim was caught off guard by Jack's actions not even realizing until he caught her from falling that him and the guys were at her locker.  
Jack helped her balance and stood back up on the floor as he took the textbooks from her hands. Kim gave him a small smiling saying, "Thanks."  
Jack gave her his award-winning smile and replied, "No problem," as he easily punched the locker door causing it to fly open; revealing the door much to Jack's dismay no longer cover in silly photos of Kim and him and the rest of the gang, but her and Brad…  
Jack just rolled his eyes at the photo of Brad kissing Kim on the cheek as she laughed and he nicely put the textbooks in her locker and then slammed it shut. Kim gave the brunette a look of confusion noticing he slammed it harder than usual but just shrugged it off and went to talk to her boyfriend Brad.  
Kim bounced over to Brad and started saying, "Hey, Brad so I was thinking maybe this weekend you could stop by the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at the Seaford Mall and cheer me on in the Karate Tournament."  
Brad was busily texting away on his iPhone not paying much attention to the blonde beauty.  
Jack noticing this angered boiled in his heart, but he just stayed quiet not wanting to get in the middle of anything.  
Brad mumbled, "Uh I don't know, Kim I'll have to see, maybe, okay."  
Kim frowned feeling like her boyfriend just dumped a date with her.  
Then Cathy Davis walked by . Jerry hollered. Eddie waved shyly. Brad winked but Kim didn't notice.  
all she noticed was that Cathy winked at her boyfriend and this made Kim boil in anger and it didn't help right then Jack ran over to Cathy to flirt with her.

"Hey Cathy, what's up?"  
Cathy smiled. "Nothing much, what 'bout you?"  
Jack said cockily smirking, "Well, I do have a Karate Tournament this weekend, down at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.  
I think maybe you should come and check me out."  
Cathy's grin grew. "Sure, I'll see, maybe."  
Angered boiled in Kim at that very moment feeling very jealous.  
Brad then walked away saying something about having to get home and Cathy walked away as well not wanting to be late for the bus ride home. When they were both out of sight Jack did a little victory dance, acting like a duck. Kim rolled her deep brown eyes and said, "Wow…Jack I can't believe you would want to go out with a player like Cathy."  
Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all, "oooohhh-ed."  
Jack looked at Kim in shock. "cathy isn't a player!"  
Kim snapped, "Oh really?! then why did she wink at my boyfriend and then flirt with you!"  
Jack threw his hands up in exaggeration. "Because, Kim! Your boyfriend" he put air quotes around boyfriend. "winked at her first you just didn't notice!"  
Kim snapped, "No he didn't Jack; I can't believe you out of all people would make that up just to keep your big EGO!"  
She said the last word spitting it right in Jack's face.  
Jack was about to retort back but Kim wasn't done.  
"You have the biggest ego ever! I can't believe you would say that to your best friend, Jack!  
Do you like making me feel like crap! I mean you should teach a class! You would be really good at that!  
Every day you help me and act like a boyfriend more towards me than my own boyfriend does!  
and I hate it! I don't care if it's your stupid hero complex or what! Every day you know what people ask me in the halls?!"  
Kim sighed and went on. "They ask me when Brad and I broke up! So now every girl thinks me and Brad are just friends!  
So, if I were you I wouldn't waste your time on Cathy she's probably too busy trying to get away with my boyfriend!"  
At this time Jerry, Milton, and Eddie Hurriedly left not wanting to accidently get hurt in this fight or become part of it in any way whatsoever.

The two lovebirds were left in an awkward silence in the hallway. Jack was speechless!  
he really liked Kim with all his heart and soul he would never do anything intentionally to jeopardize any relationship she had even if it was with Brad Wolfe. Jack shook his head and said with a hurt look plastered across his face.  
"You know what, Kim. I'm just trying to be your friend and help you whenever you need it!  
Yeah, I can admit I have a hero complex at times but blaming me for and making up excuses for reasons why your boyfriend is so horrible crosses the line.  
I never thought I would say this Kim but were done being best friends, were done being friends, were done being partners in biology!  
And were done being classmates, and I'm done for being the blame in your love life Kim."  
Jack then turned on his heel walking out Seaford High's school doors saying, "Have a nice life Crawford and this time I mean it."  
Leaving, a speechless and angry blonde standing alone in the hallway.

**Soo how is the fist chapter?**  
**hope you liked it :) i put the second one behind it in and hour so stay tune!**


	2. when a fight goes bad

**Jack's POV**  
History was boring. So boring in fact, that I actually fell asleep in the middle of a presentation over Alexander the great.  
But when I did, mister Thorndyk woke me up really rude!  
"so mister Brewer, may we all enjoy from with your dream!" I looked around really confused.  
I saw Jerry and Milton laughing the hardest, next to them Eddie was relived he wasn't get got this time.  
Next to me Cathy was looking worried at me and at last I saw Kim.  
But when the whole class laughed, Kim was just staring at her notes.  
It really hurts to see that, but I didn't care at all anymore.  
She wasn't more than a memory for me.

I was sent to the principle and eventually got detention for sleeping in class.  
In a bad mood I walked through the school hall. Why is this suddenly happening to me?  
This morning I also had an F for an exam, and by disaster my text books English were stolen! Why?!  
There was only one good explanation for this all.  
God thinks Kim is right. God hate me.  
And of course did I had said that out loud! Because a voice behind me told me, "if god hate you,, why am I loving you?"  
I turned around and there was Cathy. I couldn't help myself.  
My legs are moving to her and i hugged her.  
She hugged me back and suddenly, we kissed! But for a strange reason, I didn't feel any spark.

how long It took before we broke? I don't know, but when we did, I saw Kim looking, outraged, with open mouth, one side of disgust, other side jealousy!  
Her back was dropped on the floor next to her! she probably dropped it when she saw me kissing Cathy.  
I could see a tear rolling over her cheeks. That was weird. i kept looking at her.  
And the moment Cathy walked beside her, she suddenly run away crying!

At home I couldn't help it. I needed to call a friend. I chose for Milton.  
After I punched his number on my phone, I got a really weird voicemail at first.  
But the second try I was more lucky. "miltony."I answered.  
"hey Milton, I've got something I wanted to ask you." And I told him today's story.  
"of course Kim was hurt!" He said. "I would be if I was her!  
We all know, even if you two are both to stubborn to admit it, you two obviously love each other."  
What! i love her! No way. Gross!  
"wait I did like her, but only as a friend. Nothing more! Why do you think I love her!?"  
I could hear Milton sighing. "okay, have it your way, gosh why can't you two not live a day or three as each other."  
And with that he hang up.

What does he mean by that? What a weird day. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 PM!  
I better go downstairs for dinner. I thought.  
The aroma or something sweet tickled my smell senses and I became hungry.  
Mother was busy with some pots and skillets and as usual the whole sink was taken.  
I decided to help mom and began laying the table for four persons.  
Mom, dad, me and sweet brother Max.  
Daddy was watching TV as usual, soccer was on and since my father is addicted to that, he wouldn´t leave his seat till the match was over.  
"who is playing?" I asked him, even though I had zero interest is such things.  
Dad gave me a quick look and turned to the TV again.  
"Germany versus The Netherlands. It is a tied so far. 1 -1." Ahh I knew enough to know that used to be a hard game.  
"the winner has to play against us." Father also said. I heard my mother laugh. What was it this time?  
I turned around and see what it was. But mother was laughing only about father.

Dinner was nice. My mother was a good cook!  
But at the table it was a chaos once again!  
Max didn't want to eat, again, so he began playing with his food, fathers eyes are fixed on the TV all the time.  
and mother was walking to the kitchen and back all the time and I came to only one conclusion.  
If Kim has to be me for a few days, she won't survive it!  
It was latterly a mess on table. Sometimes I think I was the only normal person in the house.  
But that doesn't seem fair to my mother. After dinner I went cleaning the dishes.

With my ipod in it was much more fun to do.  
Good songs make me almost dance in the kitchen!  
Thinking I'm a rockstar! With the spatula in my hand, singing along at I want it all from Queen!  
Dancing around at Cascada and fake guitar playing at songs as I'm yours by Jason Mraz.  
This totally was MY moment!  
It took a long time after all since mom used all pots at once.  
That was the worst part, mom was also great in making mess.  
I didn't even notice I was getting a message.  
Dancing around the kitchen and making the greatest party of my life in that kitchen, my phone didn't pay any attention anymore.

I went upstairs to do some homework and took my school back with me.  
I settled myself on my bed before an open window.  
I prefer a cool room above a hot one.  
In the window I could see pretty much everything since our house was almost at the top of one of the hills.  
I could see the mall, The dojo, where still was light. "probably Rudy." I said in myself.  
I could see Milton's house. Sadly not his room.  
With Eddie I had more luck, he was sitting at his desk also doing homework.  
I also could see Jerry's room but it was dark there.  
Probably forgotten all about homework again.  
And I could see Kim's room as well, but for a strange reason, I didn't like what I saw.  
Kim was crying on her bed, with her phone in her hand and a picture!  
I didn't want to spy or anything but I thought this was important after all.  
I took my spyglass and looked at the photo. Strange was, it was a picture of her and me!  
Now why would she cry about that? I mean, she was angry at me right.  
And I was mad at her, but that doesn't mean I don't love…..LIKE her.  
It hurts me to see her like this. But I had my pride as well so I tried not to care.  
I opened my laptop to start homework, but while I did that, my eyes suddenly spotted the little message icon on my phone.  
I opened it and to my surprise, it was a message from Kim. It says:

Hey,

I feel bad for jelling at you like that.  
Couldn't sleep all night. Could we be friends again?  
Xxx Kim

I saw the text was sent an hour ago. Was that why she was crying with her phone in her hand?  
Even though I thought she deserved something like no answer, I couldn't stand seeing her like this.  
So what I did? I made up a new message.

Kim,

I'm still mad at you, and i think it is better for both if we let this fight overflow.  
I'm sorry you couldn't sleep but I couldn't do a thing about that.  
And the friend thing, like I said that day, it is better we are just classmates.

Jack,

Normally if I talked to her I put the triple X after it, or something sweet, but this time I didn't.  
I looked at Kim's room and saw her opening the message and reading it.  
I could see tears are began rolling again, and after the reading she let out a desperate cry.  
I was broken as well, but I had to be hard this time.  
I looked at the time and saw it was 11PM already! I went to bed and slept in pretty quick.  
To waking up the next morning in a different bed, in a different body!

**Kim's POV**  
I was in a deep sleep that was helping me relax after all that crying last night over…Jack.  
I could hear someone yelling, "Jack" over and over again it sounded like Jack's grandpa's voice, which confused me.  
Why would Jack's grandfather be in my room yelling Jack's name?  
I started getting tired of the voice of his grandfather yelling Jack's name as I tossed and turned trying to fall back asleep.  
Eventually, I let my eyes flutter open to Jack's grandfather looking over me with a disappointed look.  
My eyes bugged out of their sockets not understanding at all why Jack's grandfather would be here.  
I screamed startled by the old man, "What are you doing here!"

The man seemed to be a taken back by my outburst and looked at me strangely.  
He then shook his head in a disapproving manner and said, "Jack, I know that school work keeps you up late.  
And you train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, but that does not mean you can "accidentally", he put air quotes around accidentally.  
"Forget to set you're alarm." The old man then went jabbering on about loyalty and responsibility.  
I looked at him like he was the craziest, drunk lunatic in the world.  
So many questions were rolling through my mind at the same time, "Why was Jack's grandfather waking me up?  
Why is he even here? Why did he call me Jack?  
As each question flew through my mind; I finally noticed this wasn't the same lavender painted room, with photos of her friends.  
with posters of bands, and inspirational quotes stuck to the wall that I had slept in since I was eight.  
this was a large room way bigger than my own.  
There were karate and skateboarding posters along the walls and pictures of tournaments.  
There was also an electric guitar by the nice desk that had a Mac laptop with carelessly thrown textbooks on it.  
a black written on Jansport backpack was thrown on top of it also.  
Once, I took a final look around the room; that's when I realized I was not only, in a guy's room but in none other than Jack Brewer´s!  
I could feel my mind boggling up in not only stress but confusion.  
I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts though, by Jack's grandfather.

He snapped, "Jack, are you even listening to me?"  
I just quickly nodded my head while still freaking out.  
Think rationally Kim it's probably just a dream.  
Jack's grandfather nodded his head.  
"Good now get dressed and met me down in the basement for training.  
and you'll have to wake up extra early tomorrow since you didn't set your alarm for 5 a.m. like you were suppose too."  
He then left shutting the door behind him.  
I was in complete shock. What was going on? Why is this crazy man calling me Jack?  
And why am I in Jack's room and why do I have to wake up at 5 a.m. and change?  
How am I even suppose to change?  
I slowly pulled myself out of bed with my eye lids still half open.  
I walked groggily over to the mirror on Jack's bedroom door.  
I carefully rubbed my eyes to wake myself up more. I then looked into the mirror.  
But I was shocked of what I found!  
I didn't see a petite blonde, with brown eyes and a messed up pony-tail looking back at me.  
But a familiar brunette with shaggy brown locks, brown eyes, two identical freckles on his face, shirtless revealing a six-pack and a nicely built body.  
I then looked down at myself hoping all the crying I did last night was just making me illusion-ate about Jack.  
As I looked down seeing a muscular chest with a six-pack and that I was wearing green, plaid, boxers.  
that's when I realized, I wasn't in my body anymore! And with that thought crossing my mind I screamed!

**so how you all like it? **  
**i know i haven't updated in a while agan and i will update y stories once again. but for now, enjoy my new story.**  
**BTW credits goes out to uniquemusician for helping out kim's part so far :) R&R please**


	3. trying to live as each other

**jack's POV**

I woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed.  
One with way to much pillows. My blonde hair was all around me.  
I looked around to see where the heck I was.  
I saw posters of One Direction, Alicia keys, and other famous people and suddenly I knew where I was!  
I was in Kim's room! But… what was I doing here?  
I looked around but kim was nowhere to be found.  
I couldn't remember coming here at all. Anyway… I better get dressed, If I could find anything to wear.  
I walked to the bathroom and the moment I did, I yelled of terror!I wasn't in my own body anymore!  
But I was in Kim's! "oh no." was the only thing I could say.  
Kim's mother came upstairs running. "Kim darling, are you alright?!"

I was still confused about the fact that I wasn't jack anymore!  
"yeah….. mom." Was the only thing I could say.  
Then a second thought run through my mind. If I was here, then where was Kim?!  
I walked back to Kim's room, and looked around if I could find her phone somewhere.  
Just when I found it, the phone started ringing.  
I answered the call. "hello?" a boy's voice was on the other side! But it wasn't brad!  
It was my own voice! "Jack! What happened!  
Why am I in your body?!" so she was in my body also. Surprising.  
"Kim! I'm so glad to speak to you! What happened?!" I asked. But she sounded angry now.  
"Jack I know you did this and I want you to know this isn't funny!  
so if you please put me back in my own body so I can take a relaxing shower, that would be nice!"  
oh kim, don't you know this is more than just a trick?  
"kim if I played a trick to you, you know I don't change body's with you! I am locked in yours!  
And you're in mine and together we have to solve this okay? By the way, I needed a shower as well hello?!"  
I sounded a bit fierce. But still I meant it. "and how are we gonna do that genius? Thought about that?!"  
I sight. "hey I just woke up and I've been through some terror here!"  
Kim started laughing in a sarcastic way. Which sound really weird because it was still my voice and I couldn't laugh sarcastic.  
"you have a terror?! I woke up rolled over and over by an old dude who tells me to put on an alarm clock next time!  
Then I found out I am a dude, and now I found out a dude is me!  
Who is the one having terror here?!" I could tell kim was hyper about what happened.  
"so what do I have to do all day?" I asked to get her off this manic phase.  
But also to get me out of that same phase! And indeed Kim relaxed a bit and began telling me a list of things I have to do for today.  
After a minute I was so dizzy from all those things I couldn't think clear anymore so the things I answered were just simple,  
"yeah" and "sure" and "of course" but the moment I came at school I really noticed what it was like to be Kim Crawford!

The moment I walked inside school, the first thing I did was going to my locker and opened it.  
The familiar martial arts posters gave me something like a relaxation.  
Jackie Chan, in a beautiful form.  
Bruce lee who's kicking someone's butt, and other pictures of cool karate things.  
Also pictures of me and my friends. One picture is my favorite.  
It is the one where Kim and I ride on the same camel half a year ago.  
My mom took that picture when we were on vacation in Egypt. Kim could join.  
My mom has told me that, and so she came with us. Good times.  
I wanted to pack my stuff when suddenly my locker was been closed.  
A hand on top of the door and jerry looking me in the eyes with a serious look in his face.  
"What are you doing in Jack's locker?" I was confused. "locker…. Me….Jack… what?" jerry continued.  
"look kim I know your upset about being in a fight with jack and all. But don't you think stealing from his locker is a little low?"

**Kim's POV**

So jack wasn't after this at all. Then what happened?  
I kept thinking about the whole thing over and over again.  
How could it be that I switched with someone.  
And it just had to be the person I have a fight with!  
Well for now I just have to do what I have to do, I mean, it is a boy, how hard can it be. Right?

The first person I met on school was jerry. He came to me all exited and jelling at me.  
Well, not me but, ow whatever. "Jack, dude , you have to listen to this!"  
And he threw his headphone to me!  
Music was the last thing that was on my mind,  
and in a fierce tone I told jerry that I'll listen later before passing by to go to someone I spotted in the corner of my eye!  
Brad was talking to some friends of his and when I came closer to him, I heard him saying, "but then again, I love her."  
my heart jumped up and down in my chest! He really loves me! Jack was wrong, Brad would never cheat on her!  
In his face. "hey brad." I said as sweet as I could. Brad turned around and started laughing.  
Friendly though. "hey Jack, what's up?" jack? I looked around before I realized he was talking to me!  
Embarrassed I faced him and tried to make my mistake undone. I failed miserably  
"the sky?" I said way to nonchalant to made it sound like a joke.  
Brad started laughing and then just passed me while saying, "your such a weirdo."  
that broke my heart, and as in an instinct I wanted to scream at him.  
but then for the second time in two minutes I realized that I was not myself! 'I sure hope Jack is doing better job.'

If I thought this would be another ordinary morning , I was so wrong.  
first the wasabi gang joined me. That except jack. Or, as I was thinking. Without myself.  
Milton kept talking about his new science project.  
Eddie was listening to it and jerry was in a bad mood because I turned him down earlier.  
I walked to the class Jack should have this moment, and sat down at one of the tables that were in the room.  
I wanted to took my books out of my back, but that moment Cathy Davis walked in!  
totally happy to see his sweetheart Jack. "Hey honey! How are you today? I hope better as yesterday?"  
I wanted to throw up the moment she said honey!  
My mind made a loop the moment she began talking to me.  
And I wished I never had to do this, but I did it to show Jack I still want to be friends with him.  
"yeah, feeling much better. Thank you….Dear."  
that boy really has something to do to make this good again! I thought sour.  
The lesson could take my mind off of things. The peaceful environment, not thinking about what happened.  
Well, yea a bit but then again, class was hard and I,,, I mean Jack, was way behind with his work, as expected.  
And since I was Jack at the time, I had to make it.

After class in the break, hell started for real! I really needed to pee!  
I ran through the hallway as fast as I could and ran into the toilet.  
Too bad for me I walked into the girls toilet, like I always do, but I forgot I had to pretend to be jack!  
So all the other girls were screaming at me, but I had no idea why till I heard my voice again.  
The deep friendly voice that wasn't mine, even though It sounded that familiar that I didn't even noticed it was me!  
Quickly I ran outside after I realized I wasn't allowed there anymore!  
But that embarrassing moment hadn't solved my problem.  
Now I had to….the boy's room! Totally grossed out I walked inside.  
There were 5 urinals but I walked further to the toilets in the back, if I had to, then behind closed doors!  
I sat down and noticed my pants were still on! So again I had to stand up and this time, and I never thought to do it, I dropped my pants.  
Trying not to look at Jack's X spot, I sat down and let it run.  
Ahhhh… that was nice. It is nice too pee when you really have to. I thought by myself.

After I was done, I went to the canteen to get some lunch.  
I looked around for a moment an saw myself sitting in the corner.  
It looks like 3 nerds were actually flirting with him! I had to lough, but that laugh froze when someone grabbed my back and hugged me.

**whiteT**


	4. problems at school

**i've got a little surprise below :) well, as much as i can give you all a surprise of course :D  
enjoy this chapter! **

**Jack's POV**

Some guys they are.  
Nerds who're high from the honey cookies!  
Didn't they have anything better to do? i realized they hadn't.  
I stood up to walk away when I saw Jack… I mean Kim.. ow you get the point.  
"ow please stay! Tony's gonna do something cool!" one of the nerds said.  
"yeah,, uhm I'd love to see that but I uhm,,, how do I say that gentle… I don't like you all."  
And I walked away.  
I could hear those nerds mocking and I knew they weren't done with me.  
As quickly as I could I walked up to Kim. Who of course still pretended to be me.  
As soon as she saw me she walked up to me and slammed me in the face!  
"Auw! What was that for!" I asked her.  
"for that I have to be you!" I wanted to tell her that she just hit a girl, before people realized it.  
"Jack, did you just slapped Kim?!" I've heard from behind me and i sighed. i knew his voice.  
Randy pushed me aside and pushed kim! "what do you think to hit a girl like that?!"  
kim began stuttering. "but.. but.. I… jack.. hit….Kim.." her mumbeling was cut shoort by randy who was pretty mad.  
"yeah we all saw that you, Jack, slapped Kim!"  
I decided to interrupt. "don't worry Randy, I deserved it this time. Besides I can take care of myself!"  
and with that I took Kim's hand walked away.

As we did we heard Randy yell at her!  
"I am not done with you Jack! You hear me, so good your girlfriend saved you this time but next time you won't get off easy!"  
we walked till we found an empty classroom and closed the door.  
"you know we're not allowed in hear right?" I nodded.  
"I know but I had to speak to you without anyone interrupting."  
Kim looked at me and I looked in my own chocolate brown eyes.  
Something I would never thought possible. And for some reason I knew kim was thinking the same.  
"look, I really don't know what is going on but I believe that we can make it undone."  
"yeah." Kim said. "maybe we're normal tomorrow?"  
after that we both silenced for a moment. Both knowing it's not true.  
"maybe the answer lies in the library?" Kim said with my guy voice.  
"yeah maybe?" I answered.  
"but until we are back to being each other, we both have to pretend being each other. Whatever it takes?"  
Kim smiled at me, then said, "whatever it takes." And for the first time in a long time we looked each other in the eyes and smiled.  
In the background we heard the bell ringing.  
"ehm, Kim? Aren't we in the classroom of…"  
Kim finished the sentence. "Mister Pedaska!"

On that moment they heard people on the other side of the door and the voice of mister Pedaska trying to silence everyone.  
Kim looked at me and in an reflex I pulled her tight and kissed her!  
It was the only thing I could think of!  
On that moment the door opened and where the teacher just silenced everyone, they now started yelling and whistling and cheering!  
"what do you two think you're doing here?" I looked at Kim, than at the teacher and back.  
"uhm.. see… you know… we're…" Kim assisted me. Kind of.  
"doing a science project?" I had trouble keeping my serious look.  
"and by science project you mean swallow each other and make the floor all wet?" we both nodded.  
"Get out!" so we run away! Behind us we heard, "huh, some science project."

soon after that we had to split up to go to our different classes.  
And the next class I was about to take would really give me another look on whatever it takes.

**Kim's POV**

I ran to my class again which had already began.  
I tried going to my table without seeing but I should have known nobody could pass Ms. Davis without being seen or heard.  
"mister Brewer. How nice of you to join us."  
I had to make up an excuse right now but all I could say was, "guhhhh" which made the whole class laugh.  
Ms. Davis wasn't laughing at all.  
"Brewer sit down please. And the rest, be quiet!" I walked to my place, but that was taken by Andrew!  
A little confused I looked around and remembered just in time where Jack's seat was.  
But again Ms. Davis got me. "no that's Mister Berris's seat. There is yours."  
Embarrassing enough. But once again the whole class is looking.  
And what makes it even worse was that Cathy Davis was actually next to me.  
Don't get me wrong. Miss Davis and Cathy wore the same last name but they aren't related at all.  
Though they could be in my opinion.  
Same smell, same annoying behavior. I sat down and took my books.  
Well, Jack's books. Of course there were drawings all over them and names and photos were made out of gravity and good as well.  
Jack was an artist. I just didn't understand why he kept failing art class.

In the background I heard Ms. Davis talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention.  
Until I found out that everyone was looking at me. "uhmm…."  
I wanted to say I know that but since the teacher only asked if people got it I simply told her, "yes Miss, I got it."  
And for the second time in one class I managed to make the whole class laugh.  
" Mister Brewer if I talk about the planets of the milky way and ask for Venus's distance to the sun, I don't expect an yes I got it."  
She sighed. As did I, hoping to get off with a warning.  
But since I was Jack right now, there was no way I could get off so easy.  
And I was right. The yellow detention card got Jack's name on it and after school I had to go to detention.  
Better hope Jerry's in trouble too. Then at least I got some company there.  
Cathy now gave me a look. Are you okay? She was trying to whisper.  
but I was not okay at all. far from it!  
I just got detention,  
I had to deal with a double package of Davis and jet again,  
I,,,AM A GUY!  
I let out an exasperated sigh.  
To make things even worse, someone decided it was funny to threw a piece of paper against my head!  
I opened it and inside was a drawing.  
On the paper were two people with a giant heard in between.  
And I just knew one of them was supposed to be Jack. Or me. Ow you got the point.  
Great, they all think I am in love with the teacher I despise!  
This continued the whole time until after what looked like ages. The bell rang! Finally I got some freedom!

Like always wanted to check my make up so I went to my locker and opened it.  
Put some lip gloss on and put a little shadow on my eyebrows. Not too much.  
That was gonna be ugly and I wouldn't want that. I knew once again that I forgot something. but i just could not figure out what it was.  
Until another me closed my locker.  
"what are you doing?!" Jack asked me!  
"i'm putting some…. Owww" I said when I realized that I once again forgot that I had to pretend to be Jack Brewer.  
Wouw this is pretty awkward.  
"sorry, it is all just so confusing!"  
But then Jack's face got my eye! "but you do need make up!" and before he could resist I took HIM by HER arm and put him against the lockers.  
Even though I meant It good Jack kept resisting.  
"No.. I don't need any make up!" he said while pushing my hand away.

But I didn't gave up that easy. So we kept doing this for a while.  
Drawing attention to everyone who walked in the hallway.  
I noticed some people actually made pictures or videos of the whole happening but I didn't care.  
I had to look good, even if it means I had to put make up on by force!  
In the end I nodded. "okay hottie, your good to go." I said winking at him.  
Some people started laughing. Until it became silent.

"Jack?!"

**hey everyone. i hope this will come as a little surprise but i decided that i am gonna try to put a new chapter on every Tuesday! **  
**is that something? i hope so. anyway, i know this chapter is a little more serious then what happened before but later you get to know why.**  
**i made some cliffhanger but i like you all to guess who it is. review me what you think of this chapter and of course wishes are always welcome :) **  
**BTW i know some parts are confusing due to the fact that kim is now jack and jack is kim. so i tried my best to make it as clear as i could :)**  
**well R&R :D i am exited to hear about you all :D**

**Whitet**


End file.
